


Shelob

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [19]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Shelob is still waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Shelob

She waits in the darkness. 

Century upon century have passed since she fed, since she wrapped her food in a tight web and played with it until she was ready to eat the tender morsel. For many years, she fed on what was left of her children, since Sauron no longer sent treat her way. Elves and men did not pass either. All of her children are gone, her last meals in a lifetime of gorging. 

She remembers, after a fashion, the smell of food, alive and afraid, just before she devours it. 

She waits in the darkness all alone.


End file.
